1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to purse alarms and more particularly pertains to a new PURSE ALARM for alerting a user of the infiltration of a purse thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of purse alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, purse alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art purse alarms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,164,706; 4,755,802; 4,394,644; Des. 343,060; 5,396,219; and 5,412,373.
In these respects, the PURSE ALARM according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of for alerting a user of the infiltration of a purse thereof.